The field of the disclosure relates generally to methods and credential systems and, more particularly, to controlling access to a computer system.
Known computer systems generally include various types of information and/or applications, one or both of which are protected from unauthorized access. To provide this protection, computer systems often require entry authentication of a user identity, such as a username and password, prior to granting access to the computer system. In various computer systems, this type of single-factor authentication is determined to be a sufficient identification of the user. In other computer systems, multi-factor authentication is required to provide increased resistance to cracking or stealing of credentials sufficient to access the computer system, as compared to single-factor authentication. Various applications and/or devices are known not to support multi-factor authentication, thereby impeding implementation of system-wide requirements for multi-factor authentication.